


Unsteady

by Raachi



Category: Kobato
Genre: Anime, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Married Life, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: Qualche volta capitava che Fujimoto si svegliasse nel cuore della notte con la paura di non trovare Kobato al suo fianco.





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'Italian P0rn Fest #11 di Fanfic Italia e Lande di Fandom.  
>  **Fandom:** Kobato  
>  **Pairing:** Kiyokazu Fujimoto/Kobato Hanato  
>  **Prompt:** Fujimoto sapeva che Kobato non sarebbe scomparsa di nuovo, ma la paura era una brutta bestia che soltanto i suoi baci, le sue carezze, il suo stringersi contro di lui - come se avesse lei paura di perderlo e non il contrario -, riuscivano a spazzare via.  
>  **Note:** Riferimenti, contesto e ambientazione anime.  
> Buona lettura ♥

Kobato aprì di scatto gli occhi, mettendo lentamente a fuoco la penombra in cui era immersa la camera da letto della grande casa, ereditata in quella nuova vita e in cui adesso viveva con Fujimoto. Si puntellò su un gomito, schiacciando e tirando così per sbaglio i lunghi capelli, per vedere attorno a sé cosa non andasse: la notte era ancora profonda, il cielo ancora puntinato di stelle e governato dalla luna e il silenzio, invece, rotto dai mugolii che emetteva il giovane accanto.  
Fujimoto strinse le palpebre, ancora dormiente, e si girò verso di lei nel sonno come a cercarla.  
Era certa stesse avendo un incubo – ogni tanto, purtroppo, gli capitava ancora –, così gli prese una mano e si sistemò per fargli poggiare la testa sul proprio grembo. Prese ad accarezzargli i capelli con fare materno, mormorandogli parole di conforto: «Va tutto bene. È solo un brutto sogno». Con voce sottile, per non svegliarlo, intonò le prime note della canzone che li aveva fatti riconoscere.  
Il quieto mormorio fendette le nebbie del sonno di lui, che con un mugugno spalancò gli occhi. Respirò affannosamente e si guardò intorno allarmato. Soltanto vedendo il volto melanconico e il sorriso appena accennato di Kobato si tranquillizzò.  
«Kobato» la chiamò in un mormorio, allungando una mano per accarezzarle una guancia. La sua pelle era tiepida e non calda come si era aspettato: Fujimoto s’incupì, sentendosi in colpa per averla fatta spaventare.  
Kobato annuì con un piccolo cenno. «Buongiorno, Fujimoto-san». Nonostante fossero sposati da qualche mese, era difficile cambiare certe abitudini.  
Il giovane avvocato sospirò. «È ancora notte», realizzò mettendosi a sedere sul letto.  
«Stavi sognando, ma non volevo svegliarti» gli spiegò lei, corrucciandosi appena.  
Lui si affrettò a negare con la testa. «No, no… Hai… È stato meglio così, io-». Si passò una mano lungo il viso per schiarire la mente.  
Kobato odiava provare quella sensazione fastidiosa di inutilità che le attanagliava la bocca dello stomaco in quei momenti; così si gettò tra le sue braccia. Gli occhi le pizzicarono, mentre sfregava il volto contro il suo petto coperto dal cotone del pigiama. Lo cinse con le braccia sulla schiena e respirò il suo odore.  
«Sono qui» mormorò, premendo le labbra all’altezza del cuore. «Sono qui» ripeté con più forza.  
Fujimoto le accarezzò la schiena e la testa, stringendola a sé. «Lo so».  
Lo sapeva, lo sentiva. Il profumo dei suoi capelli, il salato delle lacrime che le erano sfuggite e che leccò via, il sapore della sua bocca, la morbidezza della sua pelle, era tutto lì: sotto le sue dita, sotto le sue labbra. Era lei che ricambiava i suoi baci e le sue carezze.  
_Era lei._  
Le sue dita fredde si inoltrarono al di sotto della propria maglia e, quando alzò il tessuto, lui l’aiutò istintivamente, preso dal momento.  
La luce tenue di quella chiara notte mostrò a Kobato il suo petto nudo. Non era certo la prima volta, ma ancora provava un leggero imbarazzo. Si riscosse pensando a lui, al fatto che volesse soltanto fargli capire che non sarebbe mai andata da nessuna parte, non l’avrebbe lasciato per nessuna ragione al mondo, che lo amava e l’aveva amato da sempre.  
Con il volto in fiamme si apprestò ad abbassargli i pantaloni: erano entrambi seduti e lui accorse nuovamente in suo soccorso.  
«Sei sicura?» le chiese in un sussurro, fermandole le mani per richiamare la sua attenzione.  
Kobato si specchiò nei suoi occhi verdi, tormentati dal desiderio di lasciarsi andare e dalla paura di aver sbagliato nell’interpretare i segnali. Così, annuì con un timido sorriso ed entrambi finirono di spogliarsi.  
Fujimoto l’ammirò nella penombra: la pelle morbida e liscia che anelava calore e carezze, le curve dolci che sfiorava in punta di dita facendola tremare, il rossore che nasceva sulle sue guance, innocente ed eccitante insieme, le labbra che istintivamente lei mordeva appena, quando azzardava nel toccarla.  
Ogni tanto capitava che dal profondo della sua memoria riemergessero pensieri e timori che lo lasciavano come agonizzante, quasi sopraffatto dal panico che, maledetto, gli attanagliava la gola. Quando ci pensava dopo, si dava sempre dello stupido: Kobato, da che era tornata, non faceva che cercarlo per passare con lui più tempo possibile, come se – di nuovo – non ne avessero. Ironicamente, non era più vero e al tempo stesso lo era. Di sicuro, non sarebbe scomparsa dalle sue braccia e dalla sua memoria. Mai più.  
Kobato era reale questa volta, calda e viva nel suo abbraccio.  
Per mesi era stato sul punto di impazzire nel ricordo di quella ragazza di cui tutti avevano dimenticato il nome e il volto. Forse per questo l’aveva voluta con sé troppo affrettatamente, proponendosi a lei appena dopo il diploma, ma non se n’era mai pentito. Kobato stessa gli aveva confidato, felice, di aver sognato quel momento da sempre. Allora, con quella stessa innocenza che tanto gli dava pena, lei pensava soltanto che avrebbero vissuto insieme, prendendosi cura l’uno dell’altra. Ed era proprio così: uscivano entrambi la mattina presto – lui l’accompagnava all’università e poi andava al lavoro –, quando lei aveva abbastanza ore di pausa lo raggiungeva e pranzavano in una caffetteria vicino allo studio legale e, infine, andava la sera a prenderla all’asilo Yomogi – in cui era tornata a dare una mano. Cenavano insieme, vedevano qualche programma in televisione o un film – Kobato non aveva particolari preferenze di genere… tanto, si nascondeva sempre tra le sue braccia durante le scene più cruenti – e andavano a dormire l’uno di fianco all’altra.  
Era una vita in cui non aveva mai sperato. Normale, quotidiana, pregna della gioia che lei portava con sé, ovunque andasse, in ogni passo, sempre compiuto verso di lui.  
E Fujimoto si era convinto di aver dimenticato il passato, la sua assenza, ma talvolta la memoria si prendeva gioco di lui, tormentandolo quando era sovrappensiero o svegliandolo di soprassalto nel cuore della notte – com’era accaduto.  
Kobato, stesa sotto di lui, gli prese il volto tra le mani. «Non pensarci. Non è successo niente». Premette la bocca contro la sua, distraendolo, riportandolo da lei.  
La ricambiò con foga, zittendo i sussurri della mente con i suoi gemiti, scacciando le tenebre con la luce della sua presenza, riscaldando il freddo del suo cuore con il calore del suo amore. Le percorse le gambe che si apriono e piegarono al passaggio per cingergli i fianchi. La preparò con le dita, facendola sussultare e ansimare fuori controllo, mentre le baciava i seni morbidi, suggendoli e massaggiandoli piano, tormentandone le estremità rosa e turgide. La sentì gemere e arpionargli i capelli, persa.  
Quando si spinse in lei, si sentì di nuovo completo.  
Kobato singhiozzò tra le sue braccia, ancora poco abituata alla sensazione di pienezza e completezza caratterizzante l’unione più intima tra un uomo e una donna, e Fujimoto attese che si rilassasse prima di continuare, accorto nel non gravarle troppo sopra.  
Il loro fare l’amore era un incedere lento, un dondolio rassicurante, un guardarsi negli occhi per non perdersi e tenersi stretti fino all’ultima spinta.  
Con le dita lei premeva sulle sue spalle, facendole scivolare giù lungo la schiena e poi di nuovo su, seguendo il ritmo che trovarono insieme. Le sue labbra lo chiamarono, cantilenando parole sconnesse e quel sentimento che li aveva legati dal primo sguardo – severo lui e ingenua lei.  
Kobato, nell’abbandono, lo stringeva a sé quasi impaurita. Fujimoto se n’era accorto da tempo e aveva creduto che fosse a causa del crescente piacere. Tuttavia, a volte, credeva che fosse per l’infondato timore di essere allontanata. Per troppo tempo si era comportato con distacco, lasciandole intendere un fastidio che non provava. Un fastidio che, in realtà, era rivolto sempre e solo a se stesso, come se si sentisse immeritevole di suscitare in lei tutto quell’interesse.  
«Kiyokazu» sussurrò Kobato tra i gemiti.  
Fujimoto sorrise: piano piano, stavano raggiungendo un’intimità diversa dal sesso.  
Sentendola venirgli incontro ad ogni spinta, vicina all’apice, affondò il viso nel suo collo reclinato per soffocare gli ansiti e aumentò il ritmo.  
Con i primi, tenui raggi che cominciavano a fendere la notte crollarono vicini: Kobato si rifugiò nel suo abbraccio e Fujimoto le regalò pigre carezze sulla schiena.  
L’incubo soltanto un lontano ricordo. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
